marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a new character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Origin Centuries ago, a group of alien humanoids settled the largest planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system. They built a complex to house and treat the insane, recording their medical observations in a psychiatric diary. When their funding was cut, they abandoned the project, but not before they created a staff of robots to provide for the humanoids. They then separated the quadrant from the rest of the galaxy with an impenetrable force field. When a nearby star went nova, ensuing radiation gave sentience to the robots, who quickly chafed at the illogic of the humanoids, or "Loonies." Seeking to end their servitude, the robots used genetic engineering to give intelligence and awareness to the animals that had been left as companions for the patients. They charged the animals with the patients' care and protection, then relocated to the far side of the planet, which they proceeded to strip bare through industrial endeavors, one of which was construction of a vast, humanoid spacecraft called Ship. The half-industrial, half-verdant planet became known as "Halfworld." The animals continued to care for the humans, and the robots provided equipment, weapons, and parts for toys. The psychiatric diary left by the physicians (now known in legend as the "Shrinks") became an indecipherable icon called Gideon's Bible. Toys played an important part in Halfworld society as entertainment for the Loonies. Without toys, the Loonies lapsed into a deep melancholy, so the animals made certain nothing interrupted production. Two otters formed the first toy factory, and upon their death it was taken over by the mole Judson Jakes, who established his headquarters in the Spacewheel space station built by the tortoise Uncle Pyko. Pyko designed toys, weapons, an army of robots clowns, and the batlike Drakillers. Jakes' first attempt to steal Gideon's Bible, decipher its secrets, and turn them to profit was stopped by the Hulk, aiding Halfworld's chief law officer, Ranger Rocket Raccoon. The book was recovered, but not before Pyko secretly translated it and returned the Hulk to Earth. Jakes' "Mayhem Makaniks" encountered its first competition when the serpentine Lord Dyvyne organized "Dyvynities, Inc." and forced Jakes from Spacewheel. Jakes retreated underground and a Toy War ensued. Both coveted the otter Lylla, who was legal heir to the toy empire and romantically involved with Rocket Raccoon. Rocket Raccoon opposed Jakes and Dyvyne and tried to end the war. The two joined forces in a mutual attempt to kill him, even as Pyko joined Rocket. Pyko, Lylla, Rocket, and his first mate, Wal Russ, took Gideon's Bible to the robots and presented it to the Head Robot, who combined the information contained in the volume with the robots' advanced technology to create helmets that would cure the Loonies. The four animals distributed the helmets. A last assault by Jakes and Dyvyne was narrowly foiled by the animals, the robots, and the newly aware humanoids. The grateful humanoids began to plan the future, and offered Rocket, the other animals, and the robots positions as assistants and entertainers. Not interested in those roles, the animals and automatons entered Ship and launched an expedition to explore space and its many worlds. One such planet was Hallaile, or "Witch World," where Rocket Raccoon met the wandering Prince Wayfarer of Ithicon. The two fought the sorceress and a group of rogue animals. Rocket Raccoon was later captured by a renegade group of alien Skrulls disguised as a race of D'Bari, a.k.a. the Asparagus People, after Raccoon discovered their secret. The disguised Skrulls also captured allies of the trucker-turned-space explorer Razorback, who brought the hero She-Hulk to help rescue his allies, in the process liberating Rocket Raccoon and exposing the Skrulls. Presumably, Raccoon returned to his fellow Halfworlders. Recently Rocket Raccoon was held prisoner by the Kree. He was introduced to Peter Quill as a member of his team to help hault the Phalanx's attempted conquest of the galaxy. Rocket Raccoon acted as a gifted military tactician who was also fearless, loyal, and insightful. Afterwards he joined Starlord's Guardians of the Galaxy, where he proved essential to holding the team together when Starlord's leadership was questioned. Powers and Abilities Since Rocket was a raccoon he has sharpened senses. He also had above average vision. He wore rocket skates to make him fly. Starlord told him "You got the best tactical mind I ever met". He was great with all types of weaponry, though he preferred guns. He is also an very comprable space ship pilot. Gameplay Rocket's gameplay is very focused on camping game with keep-away specials such as projectiles and traps (wide arsenal of firearms and gadgets) that hits OTG, allowing him to punish rushing characters and specially large characters (such as Hulk, Sentinel and Nemesis). Possessing a fast mobility in both air and ground plus his size (being the smallest character in the game) he is able to dodge most attacks, added his Burrow move which allows him to teleport around the battlefield, making him very unpredictable. His air dash (the rocket skates) is one of the fastests in the game, and apparently can be special-cancelled. One of his flaws is that his health seems to be very low. Special Attacks *'Wild Ripper: '''Rocket Raccoon quickly dashes forward for an attack. *'Rocket Skates:' Rocket Raccoon dashes using a pair of rocket boots. This is basically an 8-way air dash, but it can also be used on the ground and 3 times in succession, like Storm's Lightning Attack. *'Rocket Glide:' Rocket uses his rocket boots and tail to hover in the air and fall slower. *'Spitfire Blaster:' Rocket pulls out a large high-tech gun that fires a blue energy blast. He can fire this gun horizontally, at a 45 degree angle upward or downward. He can fire up to two shots in one execution of this move.Light version of the attack can OTG. Can also be used in air. *'Mine Traps:' Rocket sets down a small device that activates if the opponent steps on it. Each button is a different trap. **'Angel Gift': Causes a large rock to fall on the opponent from above. **'Claymore': Causes bullets to fire vertically from the ground. **'Grab Bag': Traps the opponent in a electrified net, hanging him/her in the air, leaving open for attack. *'Mr. Flapper:' Rocket sets off a bear trap that comes from underground, and can hit the opponent OTG. *'Pendulum:' A large log swings from the top of the screen and causes a wallbounce. *'Oil Bomb:' Rocket throws a balloon filled with oil at the ground. The oil itself does nothing, but Rocket can fire his pistol at it later to create a carpet of flames.Explosion can OTG. *'Tunnel Rat:' A teleport style move where Rocket burrows into the ground, and comes out in a different position. Light version makes RR pop out in front of the opponent,medium behind the opponent and hard version makes RR travel anywhere in the screen as long as the button is held down. Maximum is roughly two seconds before he automatically pops out. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Rock 'n' Roll (Level 1):' Rocket pulls out a large Gatling gun and fires at the opponent. He then pulls out another gun that fires a large plasma sphere, which tracks the opponent. This move bares some resemblance to Dante's "Million Dollars". *'Mad Hopper (Level 1):' Rocket throws down a large trap that activates a spring that launches the opponent off the ground in one of three directions, depending on the buttons pressed. This trap will stay on the ground if it does not immediately hit the opponnent, and unlike his normal traps, he can have multiple spring traps on the screen at the same time (max is three), and they do not dissapear if Rocket Raccoon is hit. *'Rocky Raccoon (Level 3):' Rocket shoves the opponent into a hole, burying him/her shoulder high in the ground, mercilessly (if comically) beats them with a shovel and runs off, before dropping a large napalm-bomb on the enemy as he watches the explosion from a helicopter ladder. X-Factor Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Giving Rocket Raccoon a British Cockney accent is a reference to the fact that he was created as a Beatles reference (specifically, the song "Rocky Raccoon"). ** Rocket Raccoon's level 3 "Rocky Raccoon" is a reference to the Beatles song of the same name. Rocket Raccoon was consciously inspired by the song, which included "Gideon's Bible" (in the comic book limited series it was a book that contained the sum of all knowledge on the "loony colony"). *Despite Rocket Racoon's appearance, he can sometimes be savage, and it seems this will be translated in UMVC3 as the Japanese Promo art shows Rocket Racoon pointing his gun with his mouth open and his teeth sharply sticking out. *Rocket Raccoon and Frank West were revealed on October 31st, Halloween. This was more so for Frank then it was for Rocket, as Frank's zombie-using attacks were fitting for Halloween, the 'scariest day of the year'. *Rocket Raccoon is shown as a 4th wall breaker as he takes out an energy knife and grabs the top of the camera with the knife pointing at the screen during his win pose. *He's currently the second smallest character in the series (the Servbot from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 being the smallest). **Additionally, he is the first "small" character from the Marvel side to appear in a Marvel vs. Capcom game. *The phrase "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" at the end of Rocket Racoon's level 3, is a reference to a quote in the film ''Apocolypse Now. *Rocket Raccoon is the third non-humanoid character to be in the Marvel vs Capcom 3 (the other two being Amaterasu and Shuma-Gorath). *Rocket Raccoon appears to have the '"fastest" universal air combo/aerial rave finisher (due to it being a non-physical attack). *Rocket Racoon using the word 'wanker' will present problems in the game's UK release, since although it sounds like a less than harmless British slang word, it is an insulting colloquila term referring to someone who partakes in the act of masturbation. *Holding up while in mid-jump will cause Rocket Raccon to spin his tail, a possible reference to Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic The Hedgehog series. *Rocket Raccoon's ending involves him going on vacation in Raccoon City (supposedly at the reccomendation of Chris Redfield). However, while he was expecting a nice place of relaxation, he ends up having to fight off zombies. *Rocket Raccon is literally the only one who flirts with Amaterasu, who is excluded from even Iron Man's females specific pre-match quote, which even includes the 14 year old Tron. Gallery Colors49.JPG|Rocket Raccoon's alternate colors UltimateMarvelVSCapcom3RocketRaccoonEnding.png|Raccoon's UMvC3 ending rocky raccoon.jpg|Rocket Raccoon wallpaper d19573a335f602cff51a3ea31ac0df70.jpg|Original Appearance DLC Costume 8337810a6d0e92232a7015a2c0137e65.png|Rocket Raccoon Winning Pose. s_rraccoon00_bm_nomip_s_rraccoon00_bm_nomipout.png|Rocket Raccoon Full Victory Pose Screenshots 01.jpg|Super Skrull, Rocket Raccoon and Nova 02.jpg|Rocket Skates special move 03.jpg|Plasma Knife normal aerial attack 05.jpg|Aerial Spitfire Blaster special move 04.jpg|Pendulum special move 06.jpg|Rock N' Roll, Level 1 Hyper Combo Also See Rocket Raccoon's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Male Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Rocket Raccoon